Seto Kaiba's Decks
Kaiba runs a Power Deck, focusing on a Beatdown strategy featuring vicious-looking monsters, most of them being Fiend-Type and of the DARK Attribute. The Spells and Traps in his Deck normally serve to disrupt and counter any strategies his opponents would use. In later arcs, the Deck includes cards that give it the traits of a Virus Control Deck, and then a Swarm Deck. As his Decks evolve, he switches his focus from Fiends to Warriors and Dragons, while continuing to Summon his signature card, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Yu-Gi-Oh! 1st Anime 2nd Series Anime Childhood Deck (This Deck is seen in a flashback during the Virtual World arc. These cards were taken away by Seto and Mokuba's stepfather, and were taken back by Mokuba Kaiba.) Duelist Kingdom During Duelist Kingdom, his Deck utilized various brutal appearing monsters to reflect his personality. Ghost Kaiba also utilized Kaiba's Deck and the Duel Computer also used some of his cards when Kaiba wanted to test his new Duel Disk system. Notably, his signature card (through all seasons of the anime and manga) is the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". His main plan consists of using "Saggi the Dark Clown" as bait, then use "Crush Card" to destroy the opponent's Deck. Against Yugi he tries regaining Life Points or destroying the opponents cards to stall until he draws the right cards required for Summoning "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" for the final blow. Test Deck After obtaining "Obelisk the Tormentor" and developing the Duel Disk, Kaiba creates a Deck to test them both out and Duels against a Duel Computer, which used some of Kaiba's own cards. Battle City In Battle City, Kaiba's Deck takes on several traits of a Virus Deck, which focuses on removing cards from his opponents' Decks and leaving them with limited options. One of the main strategies in this Deck includes using "Crush Card Virus" and "Virus Cannon" to mill his opponents' Decks, while also attempting to Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" for the finishing blow. His "Obelisk the Tormentor" is supported with "Soul Exchange", and if that fails, he uses his "XYZ" monsters as offense until he is able to Summon "Obelisk". Virtual World The Virtual World Deck is very similar to Kaiba's Battle City Deck, though with more emphasis on Dragon-Type monsters, and without his Egyptian God (as the Virtual World's Deck construction list excludes the God Cards). Waking the Dragons During the Waking the Dragons arc, Kaiba uses a Virus/Critias Deck. Kaiba's Deck evolves considerably, as he begins to include many more Dragons in his Deck, while also gaining "Fang of Critias", and still supporting "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "XYZ" monsters. He supports many of his Trap Cards with "Fang of Critias", creating powerful monsters to defeat the opponent. Grand Championship Kaiba only Dueled once in the Grand Championship arc (in order to officially disqualify Zigfried von Schroeder). This Deck, which still consisted mostly of Dragons, focused on swarming the field with monsters that were removed from play, using "Dimension Fusion". Dawn of the Duel Kaiba Duels once in this arc as well, against Yami Bakura, but the Duel is not finished because his opponent leaves in the middle of it. Against Bakura, he included cards from previous arcs, focusing mainly on his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Kaiba uses cards from previous arcs while he's in ancient Egypt to protect himself and others from harm. Briefcase On more than one occasion, Kaiba has opened his briefcase to reveal a large collection of rare cards. Manga Early manga Seto's early Deck includes these cards as well two unnamed monsters. Duelist Kingdom Seto's Duelist Kingdom manga Deck includes these cards, as well as one unnamed monster. Test Deck This Deck was made by Seto in order to test the power of The God of the Obelisk against his three "Blue-Eyes". Battle City Seto's Battle City Deck is very similar to his anime Deck, and it also contains one Level 8 unnamed monster. Dark Marik described his Deck during his Duel with Yugi as a Power Deck designed to suppress the opponent with monsters while gathering sacrifices to Summon his God card. Kaiba is not limited to using his own monsters, however, making liberal use of "Soul Exchange" to use his opponent's monsters as the sacrifices he needed. At the same time, he did not abandon his "Blue-Eyes White Dragons," often using them as either backup or a temporary replacement for "Obelisk," and including multiple methods to Summon them with the utilization of the ordinary twin-Tribute method. He also retained his Virus strategies, which he used against Ishizu, but he likely temporarily abandoned them in the manga after learning that his "Crush Card" strategy would be ineffective against "Ra." R Kaiba runs a Crack-and-Power Deck. Having lost his God card, Kaiba has expanded upon his previous strategies; he includes new support for Virus Cards and also more "self-fusing" Fusion Monsters, notably the "Material" series. His "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" are back to their old position of spearheading his Deck. Other Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Kaiba was only shown Dueling during Gerard's flashback. He defeated him with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". A Monster Spirit named Kaibaman—who was rumored to have been created in honor of Kaiba, has been shown to possess a Deck based on Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon Deck. All the listed cards were part of Kaibaman's Deck. Pyramid of Light In the movie, Kaiba's Deck works by removing monsters like the "XYZ" monsters from play to Special Summon them back to the field. After obtaining "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon", he modifies his Deck slightly to include it and "Pyramid of Light" Only the cards used by Kaiba in his Duels were shown in the film. The full Deck List was given in the novelization of the film. The Dark Side of Dimensions Scripted Duels North American World Championship Qualifiers 2012 North American World Championship Qualifiers 2013 During this duel, Kaiba claims to have specially pre-delivered Saga of Blue-Eyes White Dragon Structure Deck. World Championship 2016 Special: Yugi vs. Kaiba Video games The Eternal Duelist Soul Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel The Falsebound Kingdom The Sacred Cards World Championship Tournament 2004 The Dawn of Destiny Kaiba's signature card is shown to be Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Reshef of Destruction 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 Nightmare Troubadour Decks Deck Recipe Jump Ultimate Stars World Championship Tournament 2007 World Championship Tournament 2008 Online Duel Accelerator Duel Terminal Pulse of Trishula Notes Category:Characters' Decks